Noble Riffraff
by Obito Senpai
Summary: There are three different bloodlines in a certain little village, which separates all of the people. One day, a noble child is kidnapped and left in a riffraff house. Will he be returned to his rightful home and find out who he really is, or will he be stuck in the riffraff community forever? TobiDei; but that will be in later chapters. c: (This summary sucks. So sorry. XD)
1. Chapter 1

Noble Riffraff  
(Chapter 1)

In an isolated village far away from the main part of the country, there lived three classes of people. They were classified as riffraff, commoners, or nobles. People were given these "titles" based upon which family they were born or placed into; no exceptions. Unfortunately, locals could usually tell what title you were given from your clothes or the food you purchase or other features. For example, riffraff would have dirty, worn-out clothing and try to scrap up what little food they could. On the other hand, people of nobility would have clothing of better quality and color with metals and badges placed on them; and they would eat off of the finest of dishes and it would be the best quality of food in that part of the country. These were very dramatic differences and were very noticeable if a riffraff and a noble were to stand side-by-side; but that was never allowed.  
Mingling with riffraff or commoners if you were a noble would be a dishonor of your noble bloodlines.  
Besides, nobles _rarely _visited the village, and if they did, it was usually to catch a criminal or a thief and take them away to the prison. The nobles and the lower classes were separated very well, and it would be like that for years to come.

But one day, something would mess with the order. A noble family had recently bore a child; thus giving it a noble title from the birth family. Unfortunately, there a bad people in the world, and one night while everyone was asleep, a kidnapper had snuck into the family's home and stole the baby. The guards had searched frantically for the intruder, but found nothing. One of the guards saw the kidnapper fleeing for the door and chased after him, followed by men on horseback once he went outside. "Catch him, and make sure you do not harm the baby!" the captain called out, his men responding by nodding.

The kidnapper had ran into the village of the three different classes; trying to find a place to hide temporarily. He turned down a side alley and found a random home of a riffraff family and burst in, holding a knife. "Take the baby," he said. A woman came out and looked at him with terror, "W-We don't want any trouble...!" "**Take the baby!" **the kidnapper commanded, thrusting the knife at her for intimidation. The woman did as he said and took the baby from his arms. "I'll be back for it in the morning, and if it's not alive..." he turned to the woman and held the knife close to her throat, "You'll die **with** it." The woman swallowed and nodded that she understood, and the kidnapper fled the house; immediately being followed by guards.

The child, not understanding at all what was happening since it was too little, started to cry. "Shh, don't cry little one..." the woman tried to comfort the child, sitting down and cradling it. She moved some of the blanket away from it's face, looking at the features.

The child had bright, sky blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, but it was just a little frizzle because the child was still young. The child was not an it, it was a _he_; but what class was he? The woman did not know that this was the child of a noble family; she figured that it must be a child from a riffraff family or a commoner family. There were no real distinct characteristics about the child that could classify him whatsoever. "Well, I wonder if you have a name..." the woman asked out loud. The child had stopped his crying and fell asleep in the woman's arms.

The next morning, the kidnapper went to the house where he had dropped the kid off at last night. His red hair was blown around slightly by the small breeze blowing and it was slightly brighter due to the rising morning sun. He wiped off the dirty window enough to look through and peered in. The woman was checking on the child; picking him up and cradling him.

"Good, it's still alive..." The kidnapper walked away from the house and to a more closed-off spot, "Do I really want to take care of a brat? " He paused for a moment and thought. Just then, two guards walked along the street in front of him, so he hid; watching them. One of the guards put up a poster of some sort onto the side of a building and moved on afterward. Careful that there were no more guards, the kidnapper walked over to the building and ripped off the poster, looking at it:

**REWARD****  
FOR THE RETURN OF THE CHILD BELONGING TO THE NOBLE OKASAWA FAMILY:  
100,000 Yen**

A wide grin spread across the kidnapper's face. "Well...perhaps if I wait...the price will go up..." he snickered, folding the poster and shoving it in his bag, "And then I'll be rich!" Greedy as he was, he finally decided he would wait, and come back for the child when he sought the reward money fit. Finally, he left the village, careful to watch out for guards in case they recognized him.

In the riffraff house, the woman had finished feeding the child. She had feared that the kidnapper would come back in the morning and take the child away like he said he would, but he didn't show. "Well, I hope he doesn't come back..." she said, half to herself and half to the child. She picked him up and looked at him for a long while, "...you really do need a name..." She walked over to the make-shift crib and set the child down into it gently, "I think I will name you...Deidara."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN:** So, this will be TobiDei most likely. c: And if you didn't know, the kidnapper is Sasori because...I don't like him p: More chapters to come soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Noble Riffraff  
(Chapter 2)

Years later, thanks to much care and love, Deidara grew up to be a strong and healthy teen. Though his clothes weren't the best-looking in the world, he still had his beautiful blue eyes and long, golden hair going for him. Sadly, some of the other boys in the riffraff community mistook him for a girl because of Deidara's feminine-like features, but he tried not to let it get to him. He knew he was a man, and that was all there was to it.

"Deidara, could you go out and grab some food for dinner? Here, take some ryo." "Thanks, mom," Deidara looked at the coins in his hand, "...Mom, don't you think this is a lot for just food-?" "Go and get yourself something, too," his mother said, smiling at him. Deidara smiled back at her, "Okay, thanks!" He ran out of the house and went to the marketplace.

Today, a family of nobles just so happened to be passing through the village, but they weren't looking for any criminals like usual. It seemed as if they were just passing through; taking a stroll through the streets. This was not just any noble family, this was the Uchiha nobles; one of the highest noble families in the country. They were highly respected and guarded; if one of the family members were to be killed, it would be a horrible loss.

They were making their way to the marketplace; from a distance you could hear people chattering and gasping at the sight. The family was heavily guarded; two or three guards at their sides. "Huh?" Deidara looked up from the goods he was looking at when he saw the nobles coming. He stared at them in awe; they were the most wonderful thing he had seen in his entire life. As they approached, the people in the marketplace had kneeled down in respect. Deidara eventually snapped from his trance and copied everyone else.

Most of the nobles had the same characteristics of every Uchiha; they had the dark hair, the red and black clothing, and most important of all, the red eyes that people called the Sharingan. Some Uchihas chose to hide their eyes under the brim of a sergeant's hat, but others decided to keep their eyes visible. Today, the Noble Uchiha Prince was wandering through the village along with his cousins Madara and Itachi. He had visited this place a few times before, but only when he was little and came with his father, so he didn't remember it much.

He smiled at the bowing riffraff people; thinking it a bit silly for them to be bowing like this as he walked through the middle of the street like it was a parade. He glanced at some of the people as he walked, when one in particular caught his eye...

He had caught sight of Deidara; attracted by his bright features such as his long, golden hair. "Oh..." he said quietly, making his way over to Deidara. "Sir!" one of the guards called to him, but the Prince motioned a hand to him, saying that it was okay. Deidara saw the shadow of the man approach him and looked up slightly; but he was still bowing. The Prince smiled at him, "You don't need to do that..." Deidara paused for a moment and then stood, looking shyly at the Prince. He had dark jet black hair that was short and spiky, blood red eyes, and pale skin that had some scars on it.

"Do you have a name?"

"...it's Deidara..."

"Deidara..."

Suddenly, one of the Prince's cousins, Itachi, walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tobi," he said quietly, motioning him to come. Tobi's head turned slightly to acknowledge that he had heard him, but he couldn't seem to keep his gaze off of Deidara... "Well...I suppose this is goodbye for now," the Uchiha Prince spoke, bowing to Deidara. "Farewell..." he looked up at the blonde, "...Deidara." Deidara gave him a suspicious look which only made the Prince smile as he turned to continue his walk through the village. Once he left, Deidara returned to looking for his goods, "Who...was that?"

** TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
